


Something You Can Only Say

by Sulwen



Series: Kolme [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy knows not to wait up on nights like this, but he always does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Can Only Say

Adam and Sauli get back from Idol late, just like Adam said they wouldn't, just like Tommy knew they would. Never mind that he and Adam are leaving for the airport in oh, five hours now? Adam loves his afterparties, and Sauli loves going along with Adam, smiling for the cameras at his side.

Tommy knows not to wait up on nights like this, but he always does anyway, watching TV or browsing the internet until the sound of laughter and stumbling footsteps comes through the front door, breaking the fragile stillness of the house like so much glass. He sets his beer on the coffee table and stands up, leaning against a wall and folding his arms, waiting for them with a little smile on his face.

They slide into the room together, Adam's arm slung over Sauli's shoulders, but when Sauli sees Tommy he slips out of Adam's grasp and comes at Tommy with open arms, the grin on his face growing wide, and his words are vodka-bright when he speaks.

“Tommy! My friend!” he cries, and then there's something in Finnish that Tommy doesn't understand – Sauli tends to fall more and more into his native language the more he drinks – but he does manage to catch the word “kaunis,” which he thinks means “pretty,” and then it doesn't really matter any more, because Sauli catches his face in both hands and places loud sloppy kisses on his cheeks, one, then the other, and then square on his lips, and it's not quite a real kiss at first just because Tommy's laughing too hard, but then Sauli's hands slide to the back of his neck and pull him closer, and Tommy's eyes drift closed and his lips fall open and all of a sudden it's really pretty awesome, warm and soft and all measured pressure, and Tommy would totally be up for grabbing Sauli by that skinny little tie he's wearing and dragging him down to the couch...except he'd seen Adam's face as they'd come in, seen the telltale stress lines that always give him away. Adam's not as happy as he's putting on, and Tommy can't think about anything else when Adam's not happy. He just can't.

He slowly disentangles himself from Sauli and pushes him back to arm's length, looking him in the eyes and speaking in a light, teasing voice. “Go shower, man. You totally smell.”

Sauli's mouth falls open, playing at offended, but he goes, just as Tommy knew he would – Sauli's one of the most fastidious people he's ever met. He has no idea if that's a Finnish thing or just a Sauli thing. One of these days, maybe they'll all backpack across Europe and find out.

Adam pretends to watch Sauli as he bounces up the stairs, but Tommy can see his eyes, unfocused, staring into space, and it's pure ingrained instinct to close the distance between them and snuggle right up against Adam's body, his arms folded up between them so he's not so much holding Adam as just being next to him, near him. For a few minutes, Adam doesn't react, just stands still and tense as if Tommy wasn't even there. Tommy's just about to get really worried when, finally, Adam relaxes all in a huff, resting his chin on the top of Tommy's head and bringing his arms around to pull Tommy in tight. They stand like that for long minutes, quiet, and slowly even their breathing becomes synchronous, slow in-out like they're sharing one body, one mind.

Upstairs, the shower comes on, low roar of white-noise spray, and Tommy takes Adam by the hand and pulls him toward the kitchen, wordless, knowing Adam will follow.

Adam stands with his back against a marble counter and watches Tommy as he fills a mug with water and sticks it in the microwave. Adam can be a total tea snob sometimes, usually insisting on the kettle and French press and everything, but there are times when quicker is better, and anyway, Tommy doesn't think you can really tell the difference.

He blocks Adam's view with his body so Adam can't see how much honey he squeezes in, stirs, and plops in a bag of chamomile before turning around and pressing the steaming mug into Adam's hands. Adam watches it for a moment, then brings it to his mouth, not drinking yet, just letting the heat seep into his lips, the smell fill his lungs.

Tommy's mouth twists into a moue of distaste as he speaks. “Paps?”

Adam takes a deep breath of steam before he answers. “Yes. No. I don't know. Fuck.”

It means nothing and everything, and Tommy feels relief come over him. He knows this mood.

“It's ok, man. Realness, remember?”

“I shouldn't...”

Tommy's eyes narrow. “No. You fucking should. You should feel whatever the fuck you want to, and I don't care how famous or rich or lucky you think you are. You're allowed.”

Adam meets his eyes for the first time, and a little smile starts to grow on his lips. “They didn't even say anything bad, Tommy. It was kind of amazing.”

Tommy grins. “That's awesome. Still doesn't mean you have to like 'em.”

Adam laughs and takes a sip of his tea, making a deep sound of satisfaction as he swallows. “Oh my god I love you,” he says, and the lines around his mouth, at the corners of his eyes, are finally starting to smooth themselves out.

Tommy's chest goes tight and pleased, and he smiles back. “I know.”

They stand in comfortable silence as Adam finishes his tea, and as he licks the last taste of it from his lips, Tommy pulls the cup out of his hands and pushes him toward the stairs. “Go on, get clean,” he says, going for bossy and not quite making it.

Adam laughs, loose and genuine, and the sound is music all on its own. “You sound like my mother!” he crows, and Tommy laughs back.

“A little weird, but thank you. Your mom's awesome.”

Adam's still laughing as he goes upstairs, pulling his shirt off before he's even out of the kitchen, and Tommy's world feels right again as he gets rid of the teabag and runs the mug under cold water before putting it back in its cabinet. He's never been much of a neat freak, not before Adam, but he kind of likes it now. Adam's house is his sanctuary, and Tommy wants it to be perfect for him. Always.

Finished in the kitchen, he makes his way up to the master bedroom and takes off everything but his sleep pants, sliding into his side of the ridiculously oversized bed he used to think of as Adam's and now thinks of as just... _theirs._ The sheets are cool and light, just right for summer heat, and the mattress is almost too soft under him, coaxing him to sleep before he's ready.

Just as he thinks he might actually start drifting off, the bathroom door opens, and Sauli comes out in a quickly dissipating cloud of steam, totally naked except for a fluffy white towel wrapped around his head. Tommy raises his eyebrows when Adam doesn't follow, and Sauli just rolls his eyes and makes the complicated waving hand motion that means Adam is being _such a girl_ right now, primping or poking or fussing over some miniscule thing that no one else will ever notice. Tommy nods knowingly and throws the sheet back, making room for Sauli to collapse into the bed, pulling the towel off his head and tossing it on the floor as he does so. And as it's physically impossible for Sauli to be in a bed with another person without wrapping himself around them like a human sloth, Tommy just lays back and lets Sauli tangle their limbs together however he likes – he knows from long experience that there's just no resisting Sauli cuddles.

Sauli's skin is warm and shower-smooth, and he smells like Adam's eucalyptus body wash, clean and fresh and tingling in Tommy's lungs. Tommy turns his face up to Sauli's, but there's no kissing, not yet. Sauli does something Tommy's never seen anyone do before, and it's fucking awesome, even though he doesn't really know what to call it. Maybe there's a Finnish word for it. Maybe he'll remember to ask one day.

It's more like nuzzling than anything else, sweet slide of skin, faces so very close – a touch of noses, a brush of cheek to cheek, fitting their features together like a jigsaw puzzle. Sauli's hand comes to rest on Tommy's cheek, and Tommy's hand mirrors the action, sweet rasp of stubble under his fingers, and at some point their eyes open and lock, staring deep into each other, and when Tommy leans in for a kiss their eyes are still open, still looking, and it's crazy and intimate and it makes him shiver in the very best way, aching for the warm touch of lips...

And then Adam's bustling out of the bathroom, and it doesn't matter that he doesn't say anything – that quiet intimate moment is gone. They pull apart, just a few inches, and share a knowing smile before turning their attention to Adam. It's not his fault, the magnetic pull that surrounds him. It's just how things work, how things go between the three of them. They all belong to each other, yeah, but more than that they belong to Adam. Tommy thinks they always will.

Adam crawls up in between them with the devil's grin on his lips, but Tommy can see his eyes, see how tired he is after a long day of interviewing and signing and handshaking. Nothing but sleeping happening in this bed tonight. Adam flips over onto his back and squirms around until he's comfortable, Tommy waiting on one side and Sauli on the other, waiting for him to settle. When he finally does, they both snuggle up against his sides, resting their heads on Adam's shoulders and watching each other across the broad, freckled span of his chest.

Adam's asleep in minutes, easy to tell by his slow, even breathing, and Tommy's glad for it. He'll wake up with all of today's stress forgotten, ready to swagger right across a whole new country. It's been too long – Tommy can't fucking _wait._

Still...he meets Sauli's eyes, whispering so as not to wake Adam. “I wish you were coming. We'll miss you.”

Sauli's eyes go a little sad, but his voice is steady as ever. “It will be good to go home for a little while. Only a few days apart – not so bad.”

“Yeah.”

Sauli's eyes drift up to play over Adam's face for a few moments, and he's still looking when he speaks again. “You'll watch out for him, yes, Tommy? I know, security, but...”

Tommy reaches out and rests a hand on Adam's belly, palm-up, and Sauli takes it in his own, holding on tight. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

They fall asleep just like that, hand in hand.

*

Tommy wakes up to an orgasm, but not his own. He rolls onto his side and blinks his eyes open to see Adam just starting to breathe again, Sauli panting under him, both of them flushed and sweaty and the very picture of sex. It's all he can do to wolf-whistle through a laugh, and the two of them turn to see him watching, and it turns out his giggles are contagious, sweeping through them all like an epidemic, and they're on him before he can even catch his breath, hands and mouths and laughter, and he comes with a blissful grin on his face and wishes they had all day, long hours to spend in bed and then the shower and then maybe the backyard, bare skin on cool grass and the radio playing loud in the background.

But there are places to go, music to make, and – oh fuck – they haven't even packed yet.

*

Adam hugs Sauli for a long, long time at the door, not caring a bit for the ticking clock or the waiting car, and Tommy doesn't say a word to rush him. When he lets go, his eyes are glistening a little more than usual, but no one calls him out on it, an unspoken agreement. Adam takes Tommy's hand and draws him down the driveway, not looking back, and all Tommy has time for is a wave over his shoulder. He catches a nod from Sauli, and nods in return. He remembers his promise from last night, and he intends to take it seriously. They'll all be together again soon enough. He'll make sure of it.

They ride to the airport in silence, Tommy resting his head on Adam's shoulder and dozing, Adam holding his hand tight. Soon there will be reunion, and travel, and performing, fuck _yes_ the high of performing, and it will all be amazing, everything Tommy's dreamed of since he was just a kid. But sometimes, in the quiet moments, and especially at night, there will be a longing, an emptiness, something Tommy doesn't have a word for.

Something, maybe, you can only say in Finnish.


End file.
